hungergamesroleplayplacefandomcom-20200213-history
District 11
So this is the roleplaying page for the average everyday life of the people of District 11. When you are roleplaying just edit the section below and sign it off with your signature. Please put your name, age, looks and personality in the comments and then you're ready to go (no forms need to be accepted by me just start roleplaying!). Please note that some of the teenagers are training for the Hunger Games at the moment! Roleplaying The wind was howling just outside the main town. It was District 11's day off from gathering crops and being tortured by the Peacekeepers. Some teenagers had gotten together and were talking about various things. Some even went to the unusual extreme of practising for the Games. Rainbow Shifter 17:17, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Ami twirled the sickle in her fingers, pretending for an instant that she was a career. She smiled knowing that If she ever had to go into thwe huger games, she could at least take a couple of those jerks down with her. She let go of it almost casually, and watched it fly towards the tree. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle Iuv smiled at Ami quickly and picked up something that looked like a sythe. He began to cut through the air with it and when he finished that he shrugged and tossed it into a field of wheat. Rainbow Shifter 16:39, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Bianca creased her brwn in consentration- she had to get this resipie just right. Why am I working here? ''Bianca wondered. ''Why can't I work outside? The field work must be better than this. Bianca looked up satisfied. She wiped her hands on her dirty apron and eyed the clock. Closing time. She put the bread in the oven and fliped the Sorry, We're Closed! sign that hung in the window. Later, she took the break out of the oven and sliced it. she set it on the table for dinner, ate a few slices then ran to her father. "Papa, can I go out side? I've closed up, and dinner;s on the table." Papa looked up from attempting to braid Chasahyla's hair. "Sure, Bianca." Bianca ran outside and to the fields. The fresh air was great! she saw two kids throwing sickles and maybe a sythe. She knew one of them. Ami, maybe, was a frequent costomer at the bakery. FinnickisBOSS 21:49, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Ami looked up from pulling the sickle from the tree. Since it was curved and she didn't want to damage it, this could be kinda hard. She saw the girl that worked at the bakery, Bianca, lumbering towords them. After years of being quiet-footed in the fields in case a lazy bird stumbled by, hearing Bianca's heavy tread made Ami wince. She was nice though, and sometimes gave her under the table discounts at the bakery. After a quick scan for peacekeepers, she dared to talk. "Hey, Bianca. What do you need?" Ami unconciously scooted a little closer to Luv, just in case. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle "Fresh air. A break." Bianca stretched. "It's so stuffy in the bakery." Bianca leaned agaist a random tree, noting several cuts and marks in it. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 22:39, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ''(You copier! Don't worry though, It's ok) "''Yeah I've noticed. Better than being out here though." Ami scanned for peacekeepers again and resumed freeing the sickle from the tree. "Wanna throw?" Ami offered the sickle. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle "Umm... sure..." Bianca took the sickle from Ami and looked at it for a few seconds befor chucking it at the nearest tree. i lodged in firmly. "Sorry, I-" Bianca then began to pull at the sickle, then finally dislodging it. Since Bianca had been lifting big bags of flour for practically her whole life, she was pretty strong. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:39, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "It's fine! That's really good, actually. Just be careful with it, ok?" Ami said, and then looked around so fast if you weren't paying attention you'd miss it. She was scanning for peacekeepers. " You keep using that sickle, I'm gonna practice with some knives, Mmk?" :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Thanks." Over and over, Bianca threw the sickle at the tree then yanked it loose. She looked around, oddly, no peacekeepers. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 18:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ami watched Bianca throw her sickle. Hmm, not bad. She glances arounda and started throwing her knifes. After about 5 throws she had an idea. " Hey, why don't we see how good our aim really is?" She asked, and without waiting for an answer she started carving a human form into the tree.:D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Um- Ok." Once Ami was done, Bianca threw the sickle into the tree and hit where the stomach would be. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 19:01, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "Nice one!" Ami said, as she threw the knife. It hit the tree right were the shoulder had been, which she had drawn too thin. "Hey! I made their arm fall off!" She joked as she went to retrive the knife. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Category:Roleplay Category:Districts Category:Training